Lucy's escape
by Raritybell
Summary: Lucy Weasley is over it and she turns to the muggles for the escape of... everything. Not sure yet if there will be more chapters. Disclaimer: I wonder if J. K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, likes chocolate cake...


Groaning, Lucy picked herself of of the floor. Her sleep-thrashing always sent her sprawling, and she was surprised the others in the room put up with her. Rubbing her sore arm, Lucy slipped back into bed, however, after an hour or two flew by, it became apparent that the redhead wasn't going to get any more sleep. Frowning to herself as she pulled the blankets off of herself, yet again, Lucy was extremely careful not to wake her companions. She knew how dangerous Alice Longbottom could be in the early morning.

Quickly dressing herself in her muggle jeans and jumper, Lucy couldn't help but stop and gaze at her companions. She loved them all so much; Alice Longbottom, one of her best friends. Emily Taylor (American pureblood), Albus' girlfriend. Lily Potter, the sweetest of Lucy's cousins. And that left the last girl, sleeping in the corner. Roxanne Weasley, Lucy's cousin and best friend. _Roxanne_ was even more lethal than Alice. Thinking of the hexes that would be sent her way of she woke any of them, Lucy went back into her haze of getting ready to go. Judging by the light outside, it was approximately five in the morning. Sighing, Lucy finally grabbed her wand from her bedside table and headed out of the room.

Running away hadn't been a sudden decision. Lucy had been contemplating it for a long time, and finally, in the summer of her fifth year, Lucy had decided to put her plan into action. It had been the pressure that had driven her to it. Added with her depression, having to cope with being a Weasley, and worse, being Percy's daughter, it was too much. The only conclusion Lucy could come to was to run away. And lucky enough for her, the tracking of under age wizards had just been stopped. If Lucy was asked, she would honestly say that that was one of the main things stopping her from leaving.

Hovering on the staircase at the Burrow, Lucy resisted the urge to run around giving everybody a goodbye kiss. The night before, she had been sure to give everyone a 'goodnight hug.' What she had known and they hadn't, was that it wasn't a goodnight, but a goodbye hug. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy rushed back into her room and bent down to Roxanne. "Goodbye..." she whispered to her best friend and favourite cousin, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I love you, Roxy." Straightening back up, the redhead held back a sigh. Roxanne would be the only person she would say goodbye to. Of course, if she was still on nice terms with her direct family, they would of been on her goodbye list as well... but as Percy and Lucy weren't on speaking terms, and neither was Molly and Lucy, Lucy was left with just her mother, which was unfortunate as Audrey had recently passed away. Her mothers' sudden death was the main reason why Lucy was staying at the Burrow. She loved her cousins dearly, and they all loved her, but Lucy was the type of girl who loved to be alone, and she normally stayed at the mansion she called home.

Walking as calmly as she could back out of the room, Lucy ran down the steps two at a time, wishing forcefully that she would miss the creaky step. Reaching the bottom, Lucy slowed down and turned around. Everybody she loved was up those steps. Everybody. And she was about the run out on all of them...

Summoning her suitcases that she had hidden carefully in the kitchen, Lucy ran her hand through her long luscious blood red hair. Surly she was going to have to dye it. Red hair was too much of a reminder of her family.

Biting her lip all the way, Lucy walked outside, a fair way away from the house. Squeezing her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come, Lucy took one last lingering look at the Burrow before turning on the spot, apparating to muggle America.

Muggles had always fascinated Lucy. The way they got on without magic, their music and foods, the schools, the clothes. Everything. She loved them, and out of all of her family, knew how to act like them the most, due to her constant visits to muggle London, and her obsession with watching muggle movies. Which is why a muggle filled country seemed like the perfect place for her to run away to. Of course, muggle London had been her first choice. But it was too close to home, to easy for the Weasley's and Potter's to find her. So her next choice was muggle America, where she was now.

Lucy had apparated into the middle of a huge field, right beside a huge tree. It wasn't her final destination; it was a stop for her to work some things out. Frowning, Lucy grabbed her hair and quickly put it into a loose, messy ponytail. Bringing the end in front of her, Lucy hesitated, before tapping her wand onto her red locks and muttering a few words. Almost instantly, starting from the roots down, Lucy's hair began to turn brown. Slumping into the tree, it was then that she decided to allow herself to cry. Her family's signature red hair was gone. What else did she have left.

After a couple hours, the newly brunette stood up, and re-collected her possessions. Shoving her wand in the back pocket of her jeans, Lucy scuffed the edge of her shoes on the ground and closed her eyes, before apparating with a loud crack, much to the shock of the birds near by.

Opening her bright blue eyes again, Lucy took in her surroundings. She was in a house, not messy, but it couldn't be classified as messy. It was classy, but not huge like her mansion. it looked as though it had three or four bedrooms, as well as the other necessary rooms (i.e kitchen, bathroom, lounge). Calculating quickly in her head, Lucy figured she was in the lounge. And there, sitting in a pale blue fabric armchair, was a girl staring at Lucy, wide-eyed in shock.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not sure yet if I'm going to continue with this or leave it as a cliffhanger one shot.. it depends on how much attention it gains..**


End file.
